Lana Valashi
Lana Valashi is the First Mage of the Order of the Wizzrobe. Etymology Lana means joy in Akkalan. Physical Characteristics Lana is a young Hylian woman of pale complexion, with violet eyes and notable blue hair. Her hair color is not natural, but a side effect of using Wizzrobe magic - like all Hylians who utilize it, her hair will eventually turn white and fall out. Unlike many other Hylian members of the Order, who elect to shave their heads, she wears her unusual affliction as a point of pride. History Gerudo Wars Lana joins the Order of the Wizzrobe a short time before the Gerudo Wars. After the Kingdom of Hyrule reclaims Hyrule Castle from Agahnim and the Darknut Legion, she is given a mission with Link, the First Knight of Hylia, to go to the Gerudo Desert and meet Nabooru, the first wife of the Gerudo warlord Ganondorf. As the Hylian army breaks the gates of Ashinon, the two sneak inside Ganondorf's palace and encounter him arguing with Nabooru. Ganondorf threatens to kill them for being Hylian spies, but Nabooru convinces him not to, going so far as to putting her scimitar to his neck so Link and Lana could escape. The Hylian army storms into the palace, taking the cornered Ganondorf as their prisoner; meanwhile, Nabooru runs away, but Link and Lana encounter her again and take her under their custody. Nostrum then tells them of their next objective: help Nabooru and her accomplice Senturon to free the imprisoned Sage Yaraxonal, Senturon's wife, under Ontheon, before turning back east. Under Ontheon, the four find Yaraxonal frozen in stone and wonder why Vaati didn't kill her outright instead of simply petrifying her. While Senturon is faced with a predicament, Link attempts to break Yaraxonal's statue with his sword and explains that if Vaati froze her in stone, then breaking the stone will free her. His assumption proves correct as Yaraxonal is immediately freed when the stone breaks. Second Golden Age After the end of the Gerudo Wars, Link and Lana are ordered by Hylia to deliver her letters to the six Sages and announcer her plan to create the Master Sword to them. During one of her trips to the Kokiri Forest, where Link is being fostered by the Great Deku Tree, Lana meets Mido, a banished Kokiri who resents Link for his closeness to his crush Saria. Hearing his story, Lana compares herself to Mido and the Great Deku Tree to Hylia. Mido tells her about how he is always being bossed around by the Great Deku Tree and misses the one person who showed him that it didn't have to be that way. With Mido being banished from the forest, Lana encourages him to find that person, unaware that Mido is actually talking about Sulkaris. When she grows up, Lana becomes the first Hylian Mage to grace the land since the ancient times of Sulkaris and the Gohma, wielder of the last Cane of Byrna, commander of the Order of the Wizzrobe's first detachment. She, Link and the rest of the Hylian Wizards are put into stasis by Hylia in Vigjaro Cathedral until they're needed. The Return of Sulkaris In 127 AG, when the Gohma swarm Vigjaro and threaten to overwhelm the Hylian defenders, Hylia orders Nostrum to awaken her new army from stasis. After Link singlehandedly repels the Gohma vanguard, a bewildered King Kazakk asks him and Lana about their identity, but they only let him know that they serve a higher authority than him. When the larger Gohma army arrives at Vigjaro, Lana takes command of the Hylian Wizards, and with the help of the Wizzrobes, the Hylians successfully stop the Gohma offensive. During the battle, they manage to capture the emissary Agitha, who reveals the traitor Akazoo Vapith is attempting to barter the captured Princess Zelda for a dangerous and powerful artifact in the hands of Keaton thieves. Link leaves Lana in charge of the city while he comes with Kazakk to rescue the Princess. Not long after, Hylia summons Lana, reveals to her that Link has gone rogue, and orders her to scour the countryside to search for him and bring him back to Vigjaro. She catches up to him in Greshou; at the same time, the Oocca land on Hyrule and proceed to open fire on everyone else, Hylian, Zora and Gohma alike. Lana is forced to ally herself with the Hylians and Zora to fend off the Oocca and Gohma. When the Oocca prepares their Aura superweapon and glasses Greshou, Lana hastily rescues Link, who is still busy fighting the Gohma swarm, before he's caught in the shockwave. After Link reveals to her the prophetic powers of Princess Zelda V, Lana decides to secretly follow her, Link, Rauru and Ruto with her Wizzrobe forces to Death Mountain Crater as they seek to warn the Gorons of the incoming Oocca invasion. She witnesses the Gorons fighting off both the Gohma, the Oocca and the armies of the other First Sages to evacuate to safety; and the Gohma striking an alliance with the Gorons, Zora and Hylians to fight off against the Oocca. Despite Link's warning about Hylia's deception, Lana still tries to capture Princess Zelda, but her attempt is thwarted when Saria fires an arrow at her, while Zelda calls out her master for sitting out of the conflict when the world is threatened. Manifest Destiny Lana suffers horrific burns when fighting the Labrynnian invaders during their invasion of Hyrule. She refuses to allow Carock to heal or conceal them. Trivia * The name Valashi is a reference to a minor character named Valashi from The Legend of Zelda: The Fallen Sage. Quotes * I am Lana, the first Hylian Mage to grace the land since the ancient times of Sulkaris and the Gohma, wielder of the last Cane of Byrna, commander of the Order of the Wizzrobe's first detatchment and all you have to say about that is "your hair is blue? * I'm tired of illusions, Carock. I've lived my life putting them in front of my eyes, in hopes they would become reality. I was a child to think such things, to hope rather than act. Leave the burns alone. I'll not conceal myself with more illusions, I will be judged from their appearance. Category:Order of the Wizzrobe Category:Heroes